Vampires
History The first vampires came into existence around 950 AD somewhere in northern Tarus. According to mythology the first vampires were created in a public ceremony to summon a Greater Demon called Torran in a massive blood-based sacrifice held at the Court of the Kingdom Of Haeisa (modern day north Golithia). King Oberon had a great host of prisoners impaled on spikes and asked the demon a wish for this immense sacrifice. He asked for immense powers for him and his court, Torran transformed Oberon and a large majority of his court into the first vampires. However a myth, there are many proven facts in this. The vampiric virus indeed originates from that region and it is very much possible that Oberon was the first vampire as the vampiric disease spread as Oberon led raids into neighboring countries. Slowly but surely vampirism was spreading, not attracting to much attention and only spreading legends around of people that have gorged themselves on the blood of their enemies. It wasn't until 1310 that vampirism was aggressively spreading across northern Tarus. This is when the Night Assembly together with the Star Warriors, the predecessors of Starlight Division, were formed to stop the vampiric spread. They were seated in High Griffin where a small united kingdom was created to form a front against the vampires. With this war the knowledge of the vampiric disease grew, vampirism spread to other parts of Tarus and people lived in fear. Humans were being taken from their beds and left drained in the streets, and vampires chained to the ground in village squares and left to burn in the rising sun, and other such acts. The vampires created their own country, Diluculum (in modern day Sylvinthia) and battles between the Star Warriors and vampire warriors raged all over northern Tarus until 1670 where the first Night Treaty was signed which lead to a major cease in hostilities but some local clans still continued the fight. Physical Characteristics Vampires are humanoid, sentient, bipodal creatures. On the outside they look like normal humans only a little more pale and when their bloodlust is aroused their fangs become visible. The Vampire virus causes biological changes in the hosts that endow them with heightened senses and greatly-increased physical abilities. Vampires possess superhuman physical powers, including strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability and accelerated healing. The species Homo Acuti, meaning sharp teeth' ''is not to be confused with ''Homo Aurisubula Succo', which was a result of the corruption of dark energy during the second age. The Homo Acuti species is a result of a virus originating from an unknown realm from the portal. Enhanced abilities Vampires have enhanced speed, strength and the ability to heal quickly from most types of injuries. They will not heal lost limbs or scars the human had before being turned but they might restore vision and hearing so a human who previously needed glasses does not need them anymore. As nocturnal predators, vampires possess preternatural senses of sight, hearing, and spell; they can track scents like bloodhounds. They can see in complete darkness, as well as almost instantly adjust their eyes when shifting between light and dark. Reproduction A human who has consumed enough vampire blood will not abruptly Turn into a vampire. To be reborn, the human must first die a mortal death, during which the undead body will enter into a state of transition. They must then be buried, during which they will reanimate while in the ground, and then must make their way out of their own grave to be truly 'reborn'. They must then feed on an exceptional amount of fresh human blood within the next 24 hours to complete the transition, or else they will fade and die. The bite leaves permanent marks or scars which will not fade after being turned. Encanto Vampires also have the power of the encanto—the ability to mesmerize and essentially control others through a combination of eye contact, vocal commands, and hand gestures. The use of soothing voices and prolonged eye contact on their victims contributes to the success of the encanto. Immortality One of the main trademarks of vampires is their immortality; their souls are preserved within their own carcass and they no longer physically age or decay, though they possess some characteristics of the dead, such as their pale and cold skin. Weakness Their immortality does not make them immune to other forms of death. Vampires can die and suffer permanent damage from severe physical trauma, including amputation, dismemberment, decapitation, mutilation and severe blood loss. Vampires also suffer from a highly aggressive and acute form of photo-sensitivity: they are allergic to the ultraviolet radiation inherent in natural sunlight. Direct sunlight can cause them start to burn, with prolonged exposure incinerating their flesh in fire and embers until they are reduced to charred corpses or a pile of ash. Indirect sunlight is enough to hurt their eyes if they look at it, though it cannot burn them. Diet Vampires are , meaning that they feed on blood. While they primarily consume human blood, Vampires, as well as Hybrids with the Vampire gene, have also been shown to feed from animals and even other Vampires Society Vampires often band together and form clans. As with any organization, there are politics involved and leaderships and loyalties may shift. Most clans typically align themselves with the Night Assembly to conform to the Night Treaty to maintain peace with the Starlight Division. The night treaty is a treaty between the Night Assembly and Vampire Clans signed after the Vampiric Purges. The treaty act as amendments agreed to be taken as the law of the vampire and human world. The most essential parts of the treaty are: *Vampires must abide by the same laws as humans do and face the same punishment for crimes. *Vampires cannot kidnap humans and keep them as subjugates —mundanes to feed on constantly. *Starlight operators cannot kill vampires for no apparent reason. Vampires are entitled to protection and due investigation for their suspected violation of the treaty before any official form of punishment can be meted out, unless the vampire is caught committing a crime, killing them on sight. *When a vampire is in violation of the treaty but surrenders to the assembly they cannot be killed on sight. * Blood should typically be from blood bags and cannot come straight from humans. So it is against the treaty to feed directly from humans. Blood should typically be from blood bags, which many vampire establishments and clans have supplies of. However, some vampires may have secret, illegal vampire dens where they keep around subjugates, which is a direct violation of the vampire law. Bleeder dens, where humans willingly go to be fed on to feed their addiction to vampire venom, falls somewhat into a gray area as long as no one gets hurt, killed, or turned. Though vampires are sterile and cannot bear children, the new vampires they sire are considered by some to be their children. A vampire has a connection with his/her sire. One such connection is having the same blood running through their veins. Category: Nature Category: Sentient Species Category: Mammalia